Malfoys can Love
by starlight949
Summary: 'We looked for someone who would be able to uphold the Malfoy name which spells grace and beauty along with intelligence and a strong character. We only found one woman suited to be a Malfoy.'   THIS IS DIFFERENT. IT IS NOT FORCED/ARRANGED OR COMPROMISING
1. Matchmaking Parents

**A/N: This is just a light hearted comedy/romance fic. It is also my first. Creative Criticism would be appreciated! Now on with the story! **

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy could only be described as elegant, graceful, refined and…cold. People said that they weren't capable of love, that they didn't know how to love. Pfft. They knew how to love, they just didn't love that many people. No, their love only extended to their family. With their son they were not cold at all, they were like your everyday parents…..with a hell lot of money and not having enough restraint on their emotions to decline him anything.

Every event, every ball that Lucius Malfoy attended with Narcissa on his arm, gliding through the room with such grace, such superiority that heads turned people would say that she was a trophy wife! Oh how people liked to talk! Trophy wife! As if Narcissa Black Malfoy would ever consent to be treated that way. In public she was the perfect pureblood wife; but within that walls of Malfoy Manor she was a different person entirely, dancing with her husband, listening to Draco tell them stories about his latest adventure in Hogwarts over dinner and laughing along with her son and her husband hanged to hear her son sulking about his petty problems over a game of chess and training Draco to duel. She always felt that self defense was extremely important. He was also trained in the Dark Arts which he absolutely detested using courtesy of Bellatrix.

There was one thing that wasn't an act meant for the public. The Malfoys believed in blood superiority through and through or at least they had, that is until the war. Fear of losing their son to Voldemort had opened their eyes that there were important things, bigger things than who was pureblood and half-blood and Mudblood. To hell with it! What did it matter anyway!

And that was why the Malfoys had contacted her. And now they were waiting for Draco in the dining room to break the news to him. They had no idea how he would take it, but they hoped that he wouldn't be too angry. Either way it was just a suggestion in the end. They could both decline and no harm would come, other than the fact that there was a chance that one of the oldest Malfoy traditions would be broken. Sure they could find other witches for him but none were Hermione.

''Good Evening Mother, Father'' Draco greeted them, gracefully sliding in a chair.

''Hello Draco'' they acknowledged.

''I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me about something'' he asked.

His parents had been gone all afternoon and had just returned. His father had asked him to join them for dinner and told him that they had something very important to discuss with him. He had a good idea about what it might be, but he wasn't sure.

''Actually yes, Draco. You know that you have to marry by your twenty-fifth birthday or one of the most ancient Malfoy traditions would be broken. We wanted to know if you had someone in mind. After all there are only two months left'' his father said matter-of-factly.

''No Father, I don't but I'm sure that you two do'' he responded, his eyes shining brightly.

He never had a real girlfriend. When he was younger people thought that Pansy was his girlfriend but in reality she was his best friend. Contrary to people's belief Pansy was by no means a bitch. She was extremely caring towards her friends. She just knew what to do to get what she wanted; she was sorted in Slytherin for a reason. They had tried it once in fifth year and it got super awkward. After that one try they had just let it be and had gone back to being just best friends. In seventh year Pansy started dating Blaise Zabini, who she was now married too. After Crabbe's death and Goyle's imprisonment Draco had started to hang out with Zabini and found his company enjoyable.

Since Draco more or less didn't have a love life he had decided to let his parents play match-maker. He was sure that they would find a suitable witch for him, someone whose company he would enjoy and maybe someday grow to love.

He knew that this day would be coming soon and he had almost been waiting for it.

His parents shared a fleeting glance, almost too small to be noticed but he caught it.

''Well?'' he pressed. ''Who is she?''

''Hermione Granger'' his mother replied not beating around the bush.

Draco stared at his parents for a moment as if they had gone crazy and then started laughing so hard that he fell off his chair. He got up clutching his sides and trying to breathe between laughs.

''You guys got me there'' he managed to get out of his mouth. ''For a second I actually thought you wanted me to marry her''

Lucius arched an eyebrow. ''We weren't joking, Draco'' he said.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Surely his parents couldn't be serious! ''Hermione Granger? As in Muggleborn Granger? Harry Potter's best friend?'' he asked.

''The one and only'', his mother confirmed while his father nodded.

Ok so maybe letting his parents play match maker had not been such a great idea. His parents had finally gone off their rocker. He briefly wondered if this was an after effect of his father's stint in Azkaban but quickly banished that thought. His father had already gone through the despair that came with finally getting out of Azkaban and had fully recovered. He couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for why his parents were acting this way. In the end he just decided to hear them out.

''Explain yourselves'' he finally said.

''Well as you know this is the most ancient tradition and we knew for a fact that you didn't have a witch in mind whom you deemed suitable enough to actually marry. So when there were only three months left before the deadline we started looking for someone who would be worthy of being a Malfoy, just in case. Naturally she had to be someone who had enough brain cells in her to keep up with the society and you. Now in the past our first priority would have been blood but now we looked for someone who would be able to uphold the Malfoy name which spells grace and beauty along with intelligence and a strong character. We only found one woman suited to be a Malfoy'' his father stated.

''But why her? What's so special about her? Surely there are other woman in the world who Have 'beauty and grace along with intelligence and a strong character' '' he said—making air quotes. ''And how could you have been sure that I wasn't seeing someone, for all you could have known I could have been madly in love''

''We knew that you weren't seeing someone because you didn't have that aura around you that comes with being in love and I am your mother, give me some credit. Besides if you had been seeing someone it would have come out over a game of chess. And to answer your question as to why her will be the perfect Malfoy. She has grown up to be beautiful, is exceedingly intelligent, has no weaknesses that the public knows of and has strength. Just as a Malfoy should be'' Narcissa recited primly.

''Strength?'' Draco asked, looking confused.

''Like father, like son'' his mother muttered under her breath. ''I meant inner strength. Not every fifteen year old can claim to face Death Eaters and live to tell the tale. Not everyone could lie to Bella under torture and not many can say that they helped to bring down the most powerful Dark Wizard ever all before she was 19.''

''Oh'' Draco said, unable to form any longer sentence, his brain trying to absorb everything. Suddenly another thought occurred to him.

''You went to meet her today, didn't you?'' he asked all ready knowing the answer.

''Yes'' his father replied, confirming his fears.

He groaned and rested his head against his chair. There was no way in hell that Granger would marry him. He waited his parents to tell him what she had said but they made no move of speaking.

''Well?'' he finally asked. ''Did she say no?''

'' Do you think we would be asking you to marry her if she had said no?'' his father replied with a question of his own. ''Use that brain of yours.''

Lucius certainly had a point; they wouldn't have brought it up if she had said no or they would have only mentioned it in passing and not be actually telling him all the details.

''I suppose not. What did she say?''

''She said that she needed time to think'' his mother answered. ''I told her that we are going to talk to you tonight and she will know your answer through the Black family tree the minute you make it, likewise we will know her.''

Draco was dumbstruck at what he had just learned, though he knew that his parents were nothing if not persuasive this was a milestone for even them. To think that his parents wanted him to marry the girl who they once loathed with all they had, just for her heritage _and _to actually convince her to even consider marriage with him.

''Whatever did you two say to her'' he asked, curiosity finally getting the best of him.

''Nothing but the truth, and just in case you are wondering, we have told her absolutely everything and are not trying to trick her into marrying you, whatever she chooses, she will choose while knowing all the facts and all the duties expected of her '' he's father replied with a smirk.

Draco raised an eyebrow at just how well his father knew him, he had_ actually _thought that but before he had a chance to dwell on it he's father had cleared it up. He desperately wanted to get the details of _just what _his parents had said but he knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of them.

He let his mind take in everything and turned to look at his parents. They were looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer; their food lay forgotten in front of them. He knew that his parents were dead serious. Could he see himself living his life with Granger? It would have been a sin to even think that when he was younger but times had changed. Wasn't this what they had fought for? That a Muggleborn and a Pureblood could live together without any barrier, any prejudice.

It was a well-known fact that Granger was extremely intelligent, the brightest witch of her age, they called her. The last time he had seen her was at his trial when she had came with Potter and Weasley to testify for him. And in the end it was her testimony that kept him out of Azkaban.

His mother had saved Potter's life so obviously she wouldn't be going to Azkaban and Potter had called in a favor for his father, after which he was let off with a fine and tracking and spell detecting charms on his wand, as compared to life imprisonment in Azkaban that he was previously facing. His father had donated a lot of money to the Ministry to repair war damage and to war victims; he had also made a public apology for everything he had done and _Voila!_ It seemed as if the Malfoys were never Death Eaters and the Ministry was once again fawning over Lucius.

''You didn't deserve any of it'' she had said when Draco had thanked her and apologized for his past actions. And although she hadn't said anything he knew that he had been forgiven. He couldn't get over just how self less she truly was. He, Draco Malfoy who had taunted her for years, had called her a Mudblood at every turn and she had forgiven him just like that.

They also had a rather unusual history, it wasn't a good history but it was a history nonetheless and it would be better to marry her then to some other girl who he knew nothing about and who was only after his money and the Malfoy name.

_If _he married her then she would be a good companion and friend. He could take this chance to get to know her and dare he say even love her? No he wouldn't think about that. Friends first.

_If _he married her she was someone with whom he would be able to share _anything_ and count on her to give him an honest opinion and advice if he needed it but she would never push him and he knew that if he did marry her then she would support him in everything.

It was definitely worth a try.

And if it didn't work there was always the option of divorce, who cares if no Malfoy had divorced his 'better half' before, no Malfoy had married a Muggleorn before either and he was going to do it.

''I'll marry her, that is if she wants me too of course'' he finally told his parents.

The moment the sentence left Draco's mouth a red light shot from a room around the corner from the patio where he was sitting and engulfed Draco.

'She knows' Draco thought.

He looked up and saw his parents grinning like crazy and he knew there was no going back and strangely enough he didn't regret his decision.

**A/N: So? How was it? I want to know if it's worth continuing. You see that pink button down there? Well go on and click on it and tell me how you feel. **


	2. The two sides of the Malfoys

_**Chapter 2: The two sides of the Malfoys.**_

_**Word Count: 5,725 (story text).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N: I want to thank **yellowlikethesun9628, Crissy Grigori**,** Tom Felton is SO HOTT, KeepMovingForward, Wolness, xvanniex, kumagers54 and DarkChild0220**. You guys have no idea how much you motivated me. I also want to ask everyone who favorites or alerts to this story to also leave a review. Remember this is my first try and constructive criticism would be appreciated. I want to say that I'm really sorry for the delay. Exams came up and then my muse went on a holiday. I promise to update faster from now on.

Hermione Granger did not date.

It had ended between Ron and her after a year. There had been many rumors regarding why they had broken up including completely nonsense things that included Hermione catching Ron cheating on her, Ron catching Hermione cheating on him, Ron's parent's not approving of Hermione because of her being a Muggleorn, Hermione's parents demanding that she choose between Ron and them and Harry being jealous.

Needless to say the rumors were absolutely ridiculous. Ron or Hermione wouldn't have even _thought_ of cheating on each other, Ron's parents were absolutely amazing and wouldn't have cared even if she had been a Squib or a Muggle, Hermione's parents adored Ron and knew would never force her to make a choice between them and Harry would never be resentful of them, after everything they had been through he wouldn't have to worry about losing them and he had Ginny so being jealous would be out of question.

No the truth was simpler. There wasn't any…..chemistry. The kiss at the Final Battle had been a spur of the moment decision brought on by the fact that their lives could have ended that day.

There were times in the relationship, usually after one of their many fights when Hermione had thought about how different her life would have been if she had had never kissed him at that time. Maybe she would be…no she would not think of that. It would do no good to think about what could have been.

After all a great man once said that it did no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

So she had lived….or tried to at least. She had gone out with Ron for a whole year trying to feel that chemistry, that spark but there had been none. The only difference from their past relationship was that now they were Hermione and Ron the couple as opposed to Ron and Hermione the best friends. They behaved like couples did but there wasn't that touch that Harry and Ginny had.

There wasn't the feeling that you and he were the only one left in the world and nothing else mattered. They looked at each other with adoration but never love. And adoration was never enough.

The fights had grown in numbers; they had always fought but never like this. They didn't understand each other's dreams and goals. Heck, it seemed they didn't even try to understand. They never challenged each other, sure Ron had a crush on Hermione for a long time but it ended at just that…a crush.

So after a year of ear-splitting tantrums, days of silent treatments and spending more and more time apart, both of them had decided to call it off. Clearly they were not meant to be a couple.

The relationship had not had any effect on their friendship and the moment they went back to just being friends it was as if the world righted itself. There were no fights, no silent treatments and no awkwardness.

Being friends felt natural.

After her disastrous relationship that-was-never-meant-to-happen ended her girlfriends tried to set her up on dates which always ended badly. There were dates when the guy she was talking about seemed to go on and on about things she could care less about, there were dates when the guy only talked about what _he _did and what_ he_ thought about anything and Hermione couldn't get a word in and then there were the awkward silence dates. She would ask what he did, he would answer and then they would sit in awkward silence. Those were the worst.

After 2 months of _dating_ she had, had enough and refused to go on anymore dates instead focusing on her work and research. She believed that the right guy would come along when it was time and even if he didn't who needed a man anyway. Gone were the days where the woman had no identity. Sure it would be nice to have someone, she wanted that too but it wasn't the _only_ thing in her life

And now she was sitting on her couch, a book on her lap open to a page she had read at least 10 times and now didn't even bother with it, thinking about that turn her life had taken today.

When she had received the letter, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what in the world the Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy would want for her. She had initially thought that there was something wrong with her and that she need to be admitted to St. Mungos immediately but she had soon found out that she wasn't hallucinating. After that she thought that it was an elaborate scheme to kidnap her or possibly kill her….

No, they wouldn't risk _that…._would they? To her it seemed as if the Malfoys had not been punished for their sins. She knew that what happened to Draco wasn't his fault and in a way he had been the victim and Narcissa betrayed Voldemort but Lucius should have gone to Azkaban. Pity, harry owed Narcissa and she wanted her family to go scot-free.

Hermione didn't know if the Malfoys had truly changed. For all she knew the apology Lucius gave could only be a way to get back in the Ministry's good graces.

Another thing that Hermione found odd was that they wanted to meet her in a Muggle café. How the Malfoys even knew about Muggle cafes she didn't know. She was in a tight place. A part of her was screaming at her to even _consider _meeting ex Death Eaters but the other part of her-the more dominant part of her-wanted to find out just what the Malfoys wanted from her. She was curious as to why the Malfoys had contacted her after almost six years. And everyone who knew Hermione Granger also knew that she didn't rest until her curiosity was sated.

In the end she decided to just meet them, as they wouldn't pull out their wands and Avada her on sight at a Muggle place and besides it wouldn't hurt her to find out what they had to say and to just get it over with. Then she could just go back to living her life without any interference from the Malfoys. How wrong she was.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was peeking out of a layer of clouds. The wind was slightly warm but not uncomfortable. A perfect mid-April afternoon. One would expect clouds, thunder and rain when meeting such people. After all it was only fitting. From what she had experienced firsthand Malfoys were cold people. That was something she could be sure of.

As the hour of the meeting drew nearer she couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't feeling giddy at the idea of meeting people who at one time didn't consider her worthy of the dirt on their shoes and had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. But she couldn't back out now; she had already sent her affirmative. That would be weak and the Malfoys might get the idea that she was scared of them. She had faced a battle surely this couldn't be that bad?

She arrived at the designated place at exactly 1 o'clock and was greeted by the sight of a black Ferrari pulling on the curb. Her eyes scanned the place for the Malfoys realizing that it was just like them to be late for an appointment they had set up.

She was starting to get annoyed when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with the Malfoys…only they looked totally different. Looks wise nothing had changed. Lucius still had long white blond hairs which were tied in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Narcissa looked like the epitome of perfection. Her hair had grown and were hanging to the middle of her waist like a golden curtain; gently rippling in the breeze.

Their appearance hadn't changed; neither had their posture. They stood proud and tall with an arrogant air but they no longer held that stiffness, they no longer had that malicious glint in their eyes…..and they were wearing Muggle clothing.

Now that was something she hadn't expected. It was stupid of her really. Considering how they were in a Muggle neighborhood, she should have counted on it but even the thought of Malfoys in Muggle clothing had seemed so surreal. Even now when she was seeing them with her own eyes it seemed like a dream.

She had to admit that they looked extremely well-groomed. Narcissa was wearing a white button down shirt with black jeans while Lucius was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. The look suited them.

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard someone call her name.

''Ms. Granger…Ms. Granger are you okay?'' Narcissa said in her light musical voice

''What! Oh yes… I'm sorry I zoned out''

''Clearly'' said a cool crisp voice. Lucius.

He looked like he wanted to say something more but Narcissa shot him a look that effectively made him shut up.

''We should sit down'' she said with a smile. ''What do you think is better, the inside or the outside?''

The café was beautiful. The customers had a choice between sitting indoors or outdoors. The green lawn was lined with flowers and trees on one side and the indoor café on the other. There were umbrellas set up above each table.

''Let's sit over there'' she said pointing towards a table towards the edge. It was safely out of hearing distance from the other tables but in sight. Perfect.

''Perfect'' Narcissa said echoing her thoughts. She started leading the way to the table, Lucius beside her with Hermione following behind.

This was too dreamlike. Where were the cutting remarks? Where were the doubts about her belonging in the Muggle world? Where were the prejudices about her heritage?

Narcissa seemed so easy going, she seemed….friendly. Even the remark Lucius had made earlier about her zoning out hadn't been made with malicious intent. It was just a comment to dissipate the awkwardness that had inevitably settled over them. What could the Malfoys possibly want with her?

She was thinking along those lines when she reached their table and pulled out a chair. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated. She rested her hands upon the table and the Malfoys got a clear view of the word MUDBLOOD carved in her arm. The scar hadn't faded away. And if the Malfoys hadn't known better they would say that the word had been carved in her flesh that very day.

Their gaze fell on the word and for a second she thought she saw a flicker of emotion cross on their face. Remorse, maybe or pity. They shared a look which clearly communicated more than Hermione understood. Narcissa turned back to her and started to talk.

"Ms. Granger thank you for meeting us today. We would like to discus something very important with you but first I would like to apologize for what happened that night in the Manor and for my part in it. I am terribly sorry for what Bella did to you and for not stopping her."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had just gotten an apology from Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe she really had changed. It seemed as if there were two sides of Narcissa. There was the Narcissa who had given away her identity leading to her being tortured by the hands of her insane sister but there was also the Narcissa who had lied to Lord Voldemort. She said that the only way she could return to Hogwarts to look for her son was as part of the victory party but she could have easily return as the _real _victory party. So did that mean that the apology she had just given was genuine? Before she could gather her wits to form a coherent answer Lucius cut in:

"As am I. I know that it won't be easy for you to forgive me but I want to apologize for everything that happened in the Ministry of Magic and during the war. I hope that maybe one day you'll find it in you to forgive me."

It seemed as if there was more to Lucius too than she gave him credit for. An apology from Narcissa was one thing; an apology from Lucius was another. What was more was that they both seemed sincere. She looked at them, their face betraying no hint of emotion but she thought that she saw anticipation in their eyes but it was gone as fast as it had come. They _wanted _to hear her answer and it seemed as if they also _wanted _her to forgive them. Maybe, just maybe it was time to let the past go.

"It's okay, I guess. And it wasn't as if Bellatrix wouldn't have recognized me herself. She did know who I was and I believe it's time to start anew.'' Hermione said.

''Thank you'' Narcissa said flashing her a dazzling smile, clearly relieved and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

''I have to say Ms. Granger it is refreshing to see you in an amicable environment'' Lucius said in a teasing voice.

Well she could play along.

''Yes, you seem more…approachable when you aren't trying to kill me or my friends.''

''Orders'' he said with casual shrug and a wave of his hand.

Narcissa shot him a look which clearly told him to shut up at that vey second or beware of the consequence. If looks could kill Lucius would be six feet under by now.

''If you don't mind my enquiring, why haven't you healed that scar?'' Narcissa asked pointing to the word on her forearm.

Hermione glanced at it and shrugged. ''I didn't want to'' she said nonchalantly.

''That knife had a lot of Dark Magic done on it. I doubt that you have been able to heal it even if you wanted too which is exactly why it hasn't even faded yet. But pray tell why didn't you even try?''

''Mudblood and proud of it'' she said raising her chin proudly and looking directly in Lucius's eyes as if daring him to challenge her.

He didn't.

He merely held her gaze for a few seconds and then turned to Narcissa, who was smirking in a very odd manner as if she knew a life changing secret.

''She's perfect'' he murmured to Narcissa in a low voice but Hermione caught it.

Perfect? Perfect for what exactly? And that brought her back to her main question. What did the Malfoys want from her? Why did they want to meet her? And what was this very important thing that they wanted to ask?

''Now what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?'' she finally asked.

''We want you to marry our son'' Narcissa said getting straight to the point.

Well, whatever it was that she was expecting, this was not it. Maybe she had heard wrong and they didn't just ask her to marry their son.

''What? Tell me that you didn't just ask me to marry your son.''

''Actually we did'' Lucius said. ''We want you Hermione Jean Granger to marry our son Draco Abraxas Malfoy''

This couldn't be happening. He would never marry her. Come to think of that why would the Malfoys want her to marry their son? Surely they knew of their history.

She tried to process the mere thought of being Mrs. Malfoy and it seemed so surreal. It seemed as if she was living in a dream and she expected to wake up right now.

''Please tell me that this is the effect of Azkaban and you are just going along with this to humor him'' she said to Narcissa, almost pleading. ''But it isn't like he spent _that _much time over there…''

''Ms. Granger I assure you that I am not mad and that we have given this a lot of thought'' Lucius said.

''This is insane. I'm sorry but I have to go'' Hermione started gathering her things.

''Why don't you just listen? Maybe you'll change your mind'' Lucius suggested in a cool manner.

''Not bloody likely'' she replied but sat down nonetheless. She decided to humor them for the time being, it wasn't as if she had anything better to do that day and besides it will make for a good laugh later.

''Why do you want _me _to marry your son? Isn't that against the Malfoy code or something? Never marry anyone except a pureblood'', she enquired.

Lucius looked at her like she had lost it. 'I don't know where you get the idea but there is no such thing as the Malfoy code. Not in written form, at least or not that I'm aware of. And I assure you that if there was such a thing I would be informed but considering the fact that the Malfoy line is one of the only families that don't have any Muggle blood you could say that in a way it is. I don't think you need to worry about that though, we learned the hard way that blood doesn't matter''

"There is an ancient tradition that a Malfoy man must marry by his 25th birthday. Draco turns 25 on 5th June. You are perfect for him. You have everything Malfoy women must have. Intelligence, grace, strength and you can be transformed into quite the beauty. The public does not know of your weaknesses. Moreover, you and Draco know each other. It would be better for him to be married to someone he knows rather than someone who is only after the money and the title of the next Lady Malfoy.'' Narcissa explained.

Hermione was confused. The Malfoys had just complimented her and said that they were perfect for their _precious _son. Hermione knew that the Malfoys had spoiled Draco rotten and like everything else they would only want the best wife for their son. Finding out that the Malfoys thought she would be the perfect companion for their son was somewhat….dare she say it… flattering.

''What makes you think I will marry him?'' she asked. ''We hate each other!''

Even saying that felt wrong. There was no hate for him, at least from her side.

Narcissa gave her a little smile. ''I don't believe for one second that he still hates you or that you hate him''

Hermione opened her mouth; ready to contradict her but Narcissa never gave her a chance.

"I'm sure you remember what happened at the Manor. Those three steps he took in your direction meant more than words ever could. Even when you shook you head telling him to stay in his place he didn't. I saw the relief on his face when Potter and Weasley came. He didn't fight back. He allowed himself to be unarmed. The Dark Lord was not happy. The Cruciatus Curse it seemed wasn't enough. I won't go in details for your sake and mine but you should know that he would never do that for someone he hated. You on the other hand would've never stopped someone you hated from going to Azkaban."

''He didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. He was paying for –

''My mistakes'' Lucius cut in before she could finish her sentence. ''Draco was paying for my decision to join the Dark Lord.''

Hermione turned to look at him. His face was impassive but his words held more emotion than ever.

"Azkaban…is an appalling place. The Dementors take everything you have got and leave you with nothing. I can't even bear to think what it would have done to Draco. I can honestly say that I thought I was doing the right think when I returned to the graveyard that night. I never expected a seventeen year old boy to win from the darkest wizard ever and I wanted my family to be on the winning side when the Dark Lord did come out as victorious. My failure in the Ministry of Magic was never supposed to happen. The Order was never supposed to be informed. It was supposed to be easy. Lure Potter in, take the prophecy, leave the boy and kill anyone else if needed. I now realize just how wrong I was…thank you Ms. Granger…thank you for saving him."

Hermione looked at him in astonishment. He had in a way admitted his mistakes and had actually thanked her for saving his son. It was clear that the man actually believed that Voldemort would have won and if she was fair she couldn't say that he was wrong. Nobody would expect a seventeen year old boy to win from the evilest wizard ever. Harry had something Voldemort didn't, love. It was clear that the Malfoy patriarch loved his son more than anything. Since he had told her this much she decided to take her chances with another thing she wanted to know.

"Why did you join him in the first place, I mean I know _why _you joined him but what motivated you to actually follow him?"

"My father Abraxas Malfoy went to school with Tom Riddle. He was rather impressed by what he had in mind. My father wanted to join the Dark Lord himself but he fell sick to Dragon Pox before he could. Before passing away however my father convinced me to join him. I wanted to rid the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns. What better way to do that than work for a man who had immense power and would do anything to achieve that end."

"Your father wanted you to join Voldemort just like you wanted Draco to join him?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"I never wanted the life of a Death Eater for Draco. Even if the Dark Lord had won I would have never condemned Draco to that life. "

Well that was rather enlightening. Lucius Malfoy had certainly shed some light on the situation. But there was still the question of marrying Draco…

"Even if we don't hate each other, there is no reason for us to marry. Wouldn't he prefer to marry for love?"

"Draco has only dated two girls ever. His two best friends: Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. He would like to have a partner who he can trust, who can confide into, someone he can grow to love." Narcissa told her.

"What makes you think that he'll grow to love me? The Draco Malfoy I know would never love me''

"The Draco Malfoy you knew doesn't exist anymore. Narcissa said with a small smile. "The war affected him too. It changed him. After the trials Draco gave his N.E.W.T.S. He got an O in everything except Astronomy. After that we took a much needed vacation. We own estates everywhere. We went on a tour of Europe; something that Draco had always wanted to do. He was a shell of the boy he used to be. I couldn't see a trace of the arrogant, spoilt and haughty boy that was my son; instead it was like living with a walking zombie. He never talked unless he needed too. He let everything go, he had dreadful nightmares. I heard him and I couldn't do anything. The only time he let me hold his hand after the war when he crossed to our side after I and Lucius called him. He wouldn't let us hold him after the Dark Lord…for the lack of a better word- embraced him. He blamed himself for Dumbledore's death. He blamed himself for every death that had happened in front of him and he had done nothing. He blamed himself for what happened to you. One day he received a letter from Potter. He never told us what it said except that Snape was working for Dumbledore and that Dumbledore's death was planned between them.

Draco changed that day. He started getting better; he started to heal and to forgive himself. He didn't recoil from human touch like he used to. He even convinced us to travel by Muggle means to Spain and he was so excited when he sat in an airplane. Almost like the first time that he flew a broom.

This may not mean much coming from me but I want you to know that he has changed"

Narcissa had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished. She was trying hard not to let them flow. She took out a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at her yes.

"Forgive me, my emotions get out of control sometimes" she said.

"No its okay, I…I understand"

Hermione didn't know what to think of that. She hadn't realized the extent of damage Malfoy had suffered. She had assumed that he had gone back to his pure blood life after everything. The truth ran much deeper than that, though. She saw Lucius pat Narcissa's hand on the table and she knew that the rumors she had heard about Narcissa being a trophy life and about the Malfoys not knowing how to love had been just that-rumors. They seemed a close knit family to her.

Lucius sensed her eyes on them and looked at her.

"Ms. Granger if you marry Draco I can promise you that he will always be loyal to you, he will care about you, _and we _will care about you he will even love you some day. In addition you would have funding for the research you want to lead on the Cruciatus Curse.'' At her surprised expression he laughed a little. "Don't look so shocked I know all about it. I personally think that it's a great idea. You will live a very comfortable life"

"_If _I marry him what will be expected of me?'' she asked.

"You will be expected to produce at least one male heir, host the annual Christmas Ball and attend parties and such. It's not that much really, planning the ball can be taxing but that's pretty much it" Narcissa explained.

Hermione had estimated that much.

"Where will we live after the wedding?"

Narcissa and Lucius shared a glance before Lucius answered her.

"Traditionally the Malfoy bride lives in the Manor but due to the circumstances you can live anywhere you live. As Narcissa mentioned before the Malfoys have numerous estates, though none as lavish as the Manor all of them are grand in their own right"

Narcissa leaned back in her chair and studied Hermione for a moment.

"Am I right in assuming that you always wanted a big wedding? A fairytale wedding?"

Hermione was taken aback at how spot on Narcissa was. Everyone else assumed that she would want a small, secluded wedding but she wanted to look beautiful. She wanted someone waiting for her at the end of an aisle; she wanted to see her girlfriends jealous. So yes she did want a fairy tale wedding.

She fidgeted un-comfortably in her seat. "Well yea you could say that. But what girl doesn't?" she said getting a little defensive.

"Of course I understand. I wanted it as well" Narcissa said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I'm sure that I don't need to mention that if you marry Draco, you will get your dream wedding''

"Some might think of this as an arranged marriage. But we want you to know that it's not. Our meeting with you is merely a suggestion. We know what arranged marriages are; we know what they can do and we will never force Draco in that''

''What do you mean? Was your marriage arranged?"

Narcissa flashed her brilliant smile. "Yes but we were one of the lucky ones"

"What Narcissa means is that we were lucky enough to fall in love with each other and our marriage being arranged. My best friend at Hogwarts and Narcissa were very close, Cissa suspected that I was in love with my best friend but luckily everything was cleared up. Our friend set us up. She was the one that convinced me to give it a try and to not mess it up" Lucius informed her. "Some people like Bellatrix weren't so lucky. She never loved Rodolphus but married him for the sake of a respectable marriage. She couldn't bring herself to love him after their marriage because she chose to focus her energies on the Dark Lord."

"What would have happened if someone went against the arrangement?''

''All of the ties with such a person would be severed. They would lose everything"

That was rather harsh.

"Has there been anyone who has actually done that?" Hermione couldn't help knowing.

Lucius seemed to be in thought. Whether he was thinking of someone or he was thinking about if he should tell her, she did not know. It was Narcissa who answered:

"Did you know that Andromeda was betrothed to Rabastan Lestrange?"

Hermione turned to her in amazement. That was something new.

"Andromeda? Really?"

"Yes, Bella was betrothed to Rodolphus and Andromeda was betrothed to Rabastan. She liked him alright in the beginning but then she fell in love with Ted Tonks. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She left and I'm sure that you know that she lost everything. In a way she did the right thing."

Hermione could see that talking about her elder sister had left Narcissa with a feeling of sadness and longing. The elder woman it seemed was quite deep. It was clear that she would do anything for her family to safe back.

"Can I ask you something?" she ventured.

"Of course" came the reply.

"Why did you lie to Voldemort? You said that you wanted to return to Hogwarts to search for Draco but you could have returned as the _real _victory party?"

Narcissa gave her small smile. "Because of Draco" she said simply. "I didn't want to see my son live in fear for the rest of his life. I didn't want to see him being tortured the next time he _couldn't _kill someone. I didn't want my son to torture people just for his survival. I wanted to give him a chance to heal and I didn't want to see him suffer anymore because of mine and Lucius's mistakes. Potter was the only way so I did what I could."

"But didn't it occur to you that Voldemort might kill Harry again?"

"Honestly, at that moment it didn't. When he said that Draco was still alive all I could think of was to be there for him"

"So Ms. Granger will you marry our son?" Lucius asked the question that had started it all.

It was certainly a possibility.

"I…I need to think about it." She said. "What does he have to say about this?"

"We will talk to him tonight." Narcissa took out a folded piece of paper from her purse. She smoothed it out on the table. It looked ancient. There were wrinkles in the parchment and the edges had browned over the decades. The Black Family tree.

"Every Black gets this on their sixteenth birthday. It is considered to be an extremely valuable possession. This is a copy of course. She explained.

Narcissa looked at the family tree in deep concentration.

"Your hand, please?" she asked after a few moments, holding out her own hand.

After everything the elder woman had told her Hermione felt that she could trust her enough to place her hand in Narcissa's. Narcissa gripped her hand tightly and placed it on a spot on the parchment. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose in an expression of concentration.

After a few moments, when Narcissa opened her eyes Hermione saw her name written next to Draco. It was hardly visible.

"Here" Narcissa said folding the parchment and holding it out to her. "If Draco says yes a red light will surround you. If he says no the light will be green. We will know your answer the same way. When you make your decision say it out loud and the magic will be evoked. The line will grow darker after the engagement and then the wedding"

"Uhh…thank you" Hermione said taking the parchment from Narcissa's hand. "I understand that Draco's birthday is just around the corner so I will inform you of my decision by tomorrow."

Hermione stood up ready to take her leave.

"Thank you for meeting us today, Ms. Granger" Narcissa said standing up as well.

"Of course. Well I'll leave now. You will receive my answer too"

"Good-bye Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave her a smile and nod and turned to Lucius who had stood up as well.

"Good-bye Mr. Malfoy. It was a pleasure having this meeting with you"

He turned his head to the side scrutinizing her.

"Likewise" he finally said. "Have a nice day"

Hermione turned to leave when she heard him call her.

"Ms. Granger I hope that we will be welcoming you in the family soon"

The meeting with the Malfoys was strange to say the least. Would it be that bad if she married Malfoy?

It seemed to be the logical thing to do. Her future would be secured. She could make great headway in her numerous campaigns, and Malfoy didn't seem that bad.

From what she had found out today about Malfoy he had gone through a lot and had come out a better man. He had suffered much. This was her chance for a happy life. Love could come second

What good would it be if the person she was with had _nothing _but love to give her. Love couldn't pay the rent; love couldn't provide her with a happy life. Love just wasn't enough.

She looked up as a red light emanated from the parchment from her coffee table and engulfed her. He had accepted.

That made Hermione's decision for her. He wanted to marry her, he had accepted her. And now so would she.

"I will marry Draco Malfoy" she said to the empty room and at that moment a red light surrounded her.

She had just made the biggest decision of her life and she didn't regret it.

.

.

.

A/N: This chapter was HARD to write and I'm not so sure if I think it's good. Anyway do tell me what you think! And do you think that I should have Fred and Tonks alive in my story or keep them dead?


	3. In which Draco thinks that Weasley is

_**Chapter 3: In which Draco thinks that Weasley is right.**_

_**Word Count: 2,650 (story text) **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this time the delay is not my fault. I actually had this chapter written ages ago but my internet wasn't working so I couldn't post it. The good news is that I've the next chapter written out and it will be posted in two days. I've decided to keep them Tonks and Fred dead. This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed. Thank you! **_

****One would think that after the Saturday that changed Draco's life as he knew it, he deserved to sleep late on Sunday morning. Potter and Weasley, he found out, did not share his sentiments.

He had gotten quite a surprise when he saw red light coming from the black family tree tapestry and had gotten a look at Granger's name right next to his. What was more was that it happened right after _he _had agreed to the marriage. Was that the deciding factor in Hermione's decision? His mother and father had been ecstatic and had left for Granger's flat immediately. He had wanted to go but his mother had thought that it wasn't the right time. He had tried convincing her but in the end all she said was that Hermione would be too overwhelmed. So he had stayed, awaiting his parent's return. When they returned they had told him that she would be coming over for dinner to see Draco and to discuss the ceremony. His mother had also informed him that the Potters and Weasley might be with her. He had gone to sleep nervous about what would happen when Hermione and he would meet after almost 6 years and under these unique circumstances, no less.

Little did he know that they would come face to face much earlier than anticipated.

When Sunday morning dawned bright and clear he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. His state did not last long as at exactly 8:30 Potter and Weasley barged in his room screaming.

Draco guessed that they weren't exactly being civil. In fact it seemed that they were using some _colorful _language. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this so he grunted, turned on his side and put a pillow on his head.

"Malfoy I swear to Merlin, if you don't wake up right now I will cast Sectumsempra" said a voice that sounded like Weasleys.

Draco's eyes snapped open. In a flash he picked up his wand from his side, turned around directed it at Weasley, "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted.

Draco saw Potter take his wand out of his cloak but before he could anything Draco had petrified Harry as well.

He smirked at seeing the Wonder Twins fell to the floor with a bang: "Try" was all he said before rolling onto his side again and closing his eyes, prepared to sleep now that Potter and Weasley were taken care of.

Fate it seemed had other plans.

Draco's mother entered the room and paused in the open doorway at seeing two bodies on her son's floor. Her look of concern was replaced by one of anger when she recognized just _who _they were.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I taught you better than to treat our guests like that! Remove the spell this instant!"

"But Mother!" he whined. "I was sleeping and they didn't even bother to knock. And Weasley over there" Draco pointed at Ron, "Said that he would cast Sectumsempra so I petrified him but then I saw Potter taking out his wand so I petrified him as well…they are lucky that I didn't do anything else"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it and only said it to get you to wake up"

"I don't want to wake up; I want to go to sleep! Why are they here anyway?"

"I'm not sure but I'm assuming that they found out about the engagement before Hermione had a chance to explain anything"

Draco groaned. He could picture how well that had gone…they were here to kill him.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes. Can you ask Missy to remove them from my room? And don't remove the spell right now. I don't want them attacking me" he finally consented, swinging his legs over the bed. "I think that maybe you should call Granger as well"

"You should start calling her Hermione. She won't be a Granger for long"

"I'll get right on it" he muttered as he got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

His mother nodded and left the room. Draco took a bath and brushed his teeth. He then put on tan pants that reached his knees, a white button-down shirt that he left open and a black tee shirt underneath that. He styled his hair in a casual manner with hair hanging in front of his eyes. As Draco got ready he thought about what was going to happen. Potter and Weasley had ruined his Sunday morning. Not many people could do that and get away with it.

He made his way through his now Potter-and-Weasley-free room and made his way downstairs in the living room. He was greeted by the sight of Weasley and Potter sitting on the couch with a brunette pacing in front of them. Her hair were still somewhat frizzy though they had improved from their time in Hogwarts. Her large brown eyes were wide as she talked animatedly. She was no more than 5'4 yet she looked intimidating. The blue jeans and hunter green shirt she was wearing suited her well. She had a good figure with all the curves in the right places. Her hands were moving with each word. Hermione Granger was a sight to behold when she was angry and angry, she was.

"What in the world were you thinking coming over here? I was going to explain everything to you wasn't I? But did you listen? No! And you had the audacity to hide my wand, block the fireplace and put wards on my door! I would have been stuck in my flat for who knows how long if Mr. Malfoy hadn't come through! You are lucky I didn't hex you!... What do you have to say for yourself?" Granger finally stopped pacing. She stood and tapped her foot impatiently against the floor.

Potter and Weasley didn't reply.

Hermione looked at them expectantly and then jolted as if she had just remembered something. "Oh sorry" she said before taking out her wand and removing the silencing charm she had placed.

"Hermione" they both shouted together. Ah… so much for peace.

"Have you totally lost your mind? You can't marry the ferret!" Potter protested.

"You _won't _marry him! I forbid it" Weasley said joining in.

As little as Draco knew about Granger he understood that telling her that Weasley forbade her to marry him would only anger her further. Clearly Weasley was so thickheaded that he didn't recognize what danger he had gotten himself into.

Granger turned sharply to look at Weasley. Her nostrils flared, "You forbid me? You forget, Ronald that you can't forbid me to do _anything_" she said in a calm, collected manner that made her look even more dangerous. "If I want to marry Draco then I will and let's see you stop me."

Draco grinned and decided that he should probably make his presence known. However, before he could take another step he heard Weasley's reply:

"Marry him! Will you really marry him? Have you forgotten that it was his aunt who tortured you! Who carved that word in your forearm! She tortured you in this very house and he stood there and did nothing! He was the one who let Death Eaters in Hogwarts! He was the one who gave Katie Bell the cursed necklace and who poisoned me! It's because of him that Greyback attacked Bill! Can you forgive him for everything he did in school?_ Can _you marry him?"

Weasley looked at Granger at the end of his tirade probably expecting her to come back to her senses.

Granger merely nodded.

Weasley groaned, "I don't know what else to say to you? It seems like you have lost your mind"

Hermione looked from him to Potter, who hadn't said a word since the ferret comment. He now looked as if he was impatiently waiting for Hermione's answer.

Granger looked back at Weasley and started talking, "Listen here, Ron and listen well. He wanted to do something about Bellatrix. I have already told you that he stepped forward. I shook my head at him telling him to not move from his place but he didn't listen. Did you ever pause to think that when Harry took the wands from Draco, there was more or less no struggle from him? Do you think that he could have done something else about Bellatrix? She was mad but she was damn powerful, she would have taken down Draco in a second. Do you have any idea what Voldemort would have done to Draco? Despite everything he didn't say outright that it was actually us; He tried to stall as much as he could. You know as well as I do that he recognized us and if he had said that it was us Voldemort would have forgiven everything; If he had said that it was us Voldemort would have been here in the next minute. Bellatrix might never have seen the sword. Dobby would have been too late and we? We would have been dead.

As for the Death Eaters' attack, tell me Ron what you would have done if it had been you instead of Draco and Arthur and Molly instead of Lucius and Narcissa and Voldemort had said that either you kill Dumbledore or your parents die?"

"Mom and Dad would have never support-" Weasley started to say.

"I know they would have never but _suppose _they had, what then?"

Weasley pursed his lips and said nothing. After a few moments Granger spoke again.

"That's what I thought. What happened to you, Katie and Bill was extremely unfortunate but you should understand now that Draco didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't even call Greyback in Hogwarts.

You ask me if I can let go of everything that he said in Hogwarts, well then yes I can. We were kids back then Ron. We said hateful things to each other. We have through so much since then; it seems stupid to hold on to such small things."

Hermione finished talking, her hands hanging limply by her side.

"I think Hermione's right, Ron. If she wants to marry him then we are no one to stop her. I work with him, Ron and he's honestly not that bad. He might even be good for her. It's not like we never said anything to him, back in Hogwarts. I was there Ron, on the night Dumbledore died. I saw him lower his wand when Dumbledore said that he could protect Malfoy and his family. He did everything to save himself and his family from Voldemort. We can't really judge him on that, who knows had it been me or you we would have done the same thing. In a way he did save us when we were captured… Hermione doesn't make that many mistakes, we should just trust her." Potter finally spoke up.

"But-"Weasley started to say.

"That's quite enough" Draco's father said from behind Draco. He stepped in the room and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco, why don't you take Ms. Granger out for breakfast?"

Hermione, Weasley and Potter turned at the sound of his name. Weasley went red at the sight of him, Potter was surprised to see him there and Granger looked up at him as she wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

Draco nodded at his father and extended his hand out to her, "Come"

Hermione looked at his hand and then at him. What she saw there must have been enough to convince her. She took his hand and he turned and Apparated them away to the cluster of trees near the café where Hermione had met with Lucius and Narcissa the previous day.

Narcissa and Lucius stood some distance behind Draco. They could see his rigid posture and how tense his muscles were. He was gripping the doorframe very tightly, as if he was holding on for his life. Narcissa couldn't see his face but she knew that it displayed no expression. He had perfected the poker face when he was young and sometimes not even her and Lucius could tell what was going on inside his head just by looking at his face. His eyes… well they were a different story. Narcissa and Lucius were one of the few people who could read what was behind those stormy, grey eyes. They were one of the only people who Draco allowed to see him that way. Narcissa knew that at this moment they were haunted and hollow.

No one knew Draco as well as Narcissa did, she could tell by his posture that with every word uttered by Weasley, Draco relived those moments and at that minute she just wanted to shut Weasley up, she wanted to protect her son but she knew that this was something she couldn't do anything about, this wasn't the time Draco fell from his broom and skinned his knee. No, this was something much bigger. A wounded knee she could heal, a wounded soul she could try but ultimately it was up to Draco.

Draco had improved, he had come a long way but he still had a long way to go. The scars of the battle would always remain and he had to learn to accept them. He had to let go of the ghosts of his past and to acknowledge the fact that he did some bad things but that didn't make him a bad man.

Lucius slipped his hand in her and squeezed. She squeezed back. Narcissa understood what was left unspoken. He was telling her to back off, to let him heal in his own time. He was telling her that she had done all she could and maybe she should let someone else help her son.

One of the reasons why the Malfoys approached Hermione was that she had strength, and Draco needed a constant in his life. He needed someone who was going to be there for him. He had his parents but he needed a partner in life. Hermione could help Draco heal and maybe, just maybe in return Draco could help her heal.

Narcissa watched on as Lucius intervened before things got out of hand. She watched Draco extend his hand and Hermione take it. She saw the expression on Hermione's face when she took his hand and that moment she knew that Draco would be alright.

Hermione struggled to keep up with Draco, as he made his way to the café. He had dropped her hand the second they had successfully Apparated and had started a brisk walk towards the café. He waited for her at the entrance of the café and held the door open for her when she had caught up with him. Draco led Hermione to a table for two in the back and pulled out a chair for her without saying a word. As Draco took his own chair Hermione thought about what she should say to him. She had been surprised when she had seen him; he looked as if he had heard everything. His knuckles were white from holding on to the doorframe and he was even paler than usual. His face was expressionless and that was what scared her the most. She had wanted to ask him if he was alright but had then thought better of it realizing the company they were in.

Hermione meant everything she had told Harry and Ron but how could she explain that to Draco? She had so much to say to him, so much to ask him and so much to tell him but where should she start?

"Weasley is right, you know" and Hermione looked up at Draco's matter of fact voice to see a pair of haunted grey eyes staring back at her.

.

.

.

**What do you think Draco does? Leave a review!**


	4. Marissa Whittaker

_**Chapter 4: Marissa Whittaker.**_

_**Word Count: 3,594 (story text)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Everyone who reviewed: Thank You! I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter since my Mid-Term Examinations are coming up but I'll try to do it as soon as possible **_

"Weasley is right, you know" and Hermione looked up at Draco's matter of fact voice to see a pair of haunted grey eyes staring back at her.

"He isn't" she replied in a sure voice.

"But I did do those things" Draco said weakly and Hermione saw a hardness come over his features. "I did plot to kill Dumbledore; I did let Death Eaters in Hogwarts; that Bell girl and Weasley were hurt because of me. Bill Weasley is scarred for life because of me. And you…" Hermione saw a faraway look in his eyes and it chilled her to the core. "I didn't stop Aunt Bella. I could have… I should have. She wouldn't have attacked me but I didn't… it's all because of me.

Hermione knew that she had to do something fast. She had to snap Draco out of it before he was too far gone. He was having a mental breakdown and she knew from experience that she had to ease him out of it. She knew the feeling one got when they were having flashbacks of the past. The guilt would overpower him and he would feel as if he was drowning and soon… soon he wouldn't be able to resurface. Narcissa had warned her yesterday that this moment might come and that she had to be ready for it.

"All because of me…" Draco repeated in a low voice as if he had just come across a revelation but Hermione knew that there had been times like these before and that there would be times like this in the future and she had to go by the moment.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had reached across the table and cupped Draco's face. "Draco Malfoy listen to me! You were in a bad place. Anyone in your position would have done the same thing. Hell, I _know _that I would have done the same thing. You had to do those things, you didn't want to but you had to. We all do things for our survival; you had to do what you had to. The fact that you never wanted any of it counts a lot. Dumbledore knew all along about everything; _you _know that now. He chose to die at his own convenience. You never meant to hurt Katie, Bill or Ron; they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have never and I _will _never blame you for what happened in the Manor. She wouldn't have attacked you but she would have stopped you; there was also Fenrir and his minions. You are not a bad person. Do you understand?"

He didn't reply but Hermione could see that he was slowly regaining his senses. He was becoming in touch with reality once again. The look in his eyes became more…aware.

"Do you understand?" Hermione asked in a forceful manner.

He nodded slowly and dropped his head on the table. Hermione folded her hands across her chest and leaned back in the chair, curious to see what he would say next.

He groaned and raised his head a little. "Stop staring"

Hermione just raised an eyebrow in response and continued to look at him.

"Granger! I said stop staring" he said in an annoyed voice, dropping his head on the table once more.

Despite the heaviness of the situation, Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. She let out a small giggle and before she knew it, she was laughing uncontrollably.

Draco groaned. "What are you laughing at, woman?" he asked with a raised eyebrow but even he couldn't stop the small smile the spread of aristocratic features.

Hermione was relieved to see that Draco wasn't taking her laughing fit in the wrong sense but she felt that she ought to explain.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that this seems so weird"

He nodded. "I'm sorry too. I'm not usually like that. In fact it hasn't happened in a long time… I was having a-"

"Flashback" Hermione finished for him. "I know… Narcissa told me… you're not the only one who has them…"

Draco nodded once again, understanding what she didn't say outright. She had them too. She had her own nightmares and one day Draco would be exposed to them and he would have to help her through them because the battle left scars on them that will take a long them to heal…maybe forever…

"You know my parents really like you. Even Father… and that is something that I never imagined I would say… Ever." He commented changing the subject.

"They are… different from what I expected"

Draco laughed. "You mean that they are different from the Death Eater and the snobby lady that you met at Madame Malkin's" he teased.

"Well…yeah. But other than that there is something else… I heard things like Malfoys can't love and it appears to me that they love you more than anything." Hermione replied, blushing.

"Yeah people who know me tend to love me" Draco said with a cocky smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Right" she said sarcastically.

"My Mother is really strict. She loves to spoil me, all right, but she can change from 'my only son' to the no nonsense type in a heartbeat... Father has always been the lenient type. He never really scolds me or anything… I know you might think that is strange but once you get to know him he's really easygoing."

Hermione gave him an understanding smile. "My parents were exactly the same"

Before Draco could reply a young waitress with long black hair came up to their table. She had a perfect nose and full lips. Her eyes were cat-like green. She was the sort of girl who would stand out in a crowd, the type of girl that would turn heads everywhere.

"Hey Draco" she said in a flirty voice that Hermione didn't like one bit. They may not be in love but they were engaged…sort of.

"Hey Marissa" Draco replied with an amused smirk.

"I was wondering if we cold maybe hang out tonight."

This Marissa girl had either not seen Hermione or was ignoring her on purpose. Hermione suspected that latter. She was very interested in seeing how Draco would handle this situation.

"I'm sorry I can't" he said smoothly.

Marissa's face fell. "Oh, can I ask why?" it seemed like she wouldn't give up easily.

''I have a dinner date with my parents and fiancé"

"Your fiancé?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Oh how rude of me. Marissa this is Hermione Granger. My fiancé" he gestured towards Hermione. "Hermione this is Marissa Whittaker. She's a good friend,"

Hermione couldn't stop the smirk that took over her face as she watched Marissa's crestfallen expression before she recovered. She nodded at Hermione and then turned back to Draco. "I wasn't aware that you were dating."

Draco just shrugged. "It just sort of happened" he said with a wink at Hermione and Hermione couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping her as she thought about how right Draco was.

Marissa huffed, "I'll send Susan to take your order" she said before stalking away.

Draco and Hermione stared at her retreating back and promptly burst laughing.

"Did you… did you see the expression on her face… when you... said…that…you had a fiancé?" Hermione asked, hardly able to talk because of laughing so hard.

Draco nodded. "Yeah and the expression she had when she looked at you. I've wanted to do that since last night."

They sobered as the implications of what had just happened settled over them. This was really happening. They were really going to get married. Hermione would really be the next Lady Malfoy. The only Muggleborn ever to marry a Malfoy. There were hundreds of witches who would want to be sitting with Draco Malfoy at this moment, who would want to say that _they _were going to marry in the Malfoy family but it wasn't Astoria Greengrass or some other pure blood witch sitting over there. It was her. Hermione Granger.

"Why did you agree?" they both asked at the same time.

Hermione let out a laugh. "You first" she said.

Draco took a deep breath, "I had to marry by my twenty-fifth birthday. It is one of the most ancient Malfoy traditions. And I know that they meant a lot to my father. He tried to downplay it, said that it wouldn't really matter but I knew that he would be somewhat disappointed. My father has done a lot for me since the war, so I decided that _if _I find a good woman, and even if I'm not in love with her but I like her then why the hell not? You are easy to talk to, you are nice and you are intelligent. I know that you aren't after my money. I only know two other women who are like you and they are my best friends. So no hope there. You are better than someone like Astoria Greengrass or Marissa Whittaker….and I had a huge crush on you through fourth year.

He said the last line so fast that Hermione almost didn't understand him.

"Wow" she said, unable to form a coherent sentence. "You did a good job of showing it."

Draco stiffened for a second but relaxed when he saw the smile on Hermione's face. "I hated it. Trust me. I was actually jealous of Krum at the Yule Ball. I hated you too, in a way. I wasn't supposed to like you when you didn't even spare me a glance. What made it even harder was that I couldn't figure out why I liked a Muggle-born. I mean at that time I did believe that I was superior.

Hermione laughed, "That is quite flattering."

Draco smirked, "You never told me why _you _agreed?

"Most of my reasons are the same as yours. You have a good sense of humor; know how to have fun and anyone can see that you have changed. Besides love isn't enough for a happy life. Love is an added benefit but I will never leave everything I know for someone who can give me nothing but love. I…I'm not like that. I'm practical, I think things through before doing them and marrying you would be beneficial for both of us. We get along alright."

Draco nodded. "Why did you and Weasley break up, then?"

"I was young at that time… I didn't love Ron and I believed that love was everything. I was a teenager but now I know better. Love won't help me survive in this world. Besides you just can't date your best friend. It gets weird. _You _of all people know _that. _"

Draco gave a low chuckle. "Don't I? Gosh it got so awkward when I dated Pansy in fifth year… though Daphne and I became friends _because_ I dated her."

"Do tell?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"About?"

"Both of them."

"I've known Pansy since I was three years old, Mother used to have tea with Mrs. Parkinson every other Saturday and she always brought Pansy. We used to play together. In Hogwarts she was the only _real _ friend that I had. Crabbe and Goyle were more like… bodyguards who were attracted by my father's position in the Dark Lord's circle and the Malfoy name. Everyone thought that we were dating. Everyone _expected _us to date so we tried it in fifth year but it didn't really work out. In sixth year I didn't have the presence of mind or the time to do anything except repair the Cabinet. Pansy of course didn't know about that but considering the fact that everyone knew that the Dark Lord was staying at the Manor she knew that something was up. She understood that I couldn't tell her anything else. Pansy was the one who was there, waiting for me when I got to the dormitory at 4 in the morning.

In seventh year she started dating Blaise Zabini. Zabini became someone who was always there with Pansy. With him came Daphne Greengrass. I had a huge crush on her, the more I spent time with her, the more I liked her. I was too stressed out in seventh year for a relationship but after the war when, I returned to Britian I asked her out. We went out for a year before breaking up but we remained friends. In some ways being friends with her was easier than being in a relationship with her. "

Hermione had always thought that Pansy Parkinson was like every other girl, the one who wanted to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. The one who care nothing about except money, fame and a reputation. At Hogwarts Pansy was your typical nasty bully but it seemed that she mattered a great deal to Draco.

"Draco!" came a voice and Hermione looked up to see a portly, motherly type woman who at once reminded her of Molly Weasley. "Marissa tells me you have found yourself a young lady."

Draco laughed. "Hello Susan. This" he pointed at Hermione, "is my fiancé, Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Susan."

"Hello Hermione" she said giving her a wide smile. "Why you must be special, to steal Draco's heart. Marissa, there has been trying for 2 years."

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow at Draco who just shrugged in return.

"You have no idea just how special she is" Draco intervened. "I know her from school."

"Ah… schoolyard romance… I see."

"Not exactly." Hermione said with a lilting laugh. "We hated each other."

"Well as they say, there is a thin light between hate and love. When did you start dating?"

"We have been dating for two years." Hermione said smoothly.

"And you're telling me now!" Susan exclaimed with a sharp look at Draco.

"Sorry" Draco said with a small smile.

"Oh I guess it's okay. What are your plans for the wedding?"

"It's in May."

"Well that is a short engagement if I ever saw one. But I'm happy for you two. You seem good for each other. It was about time that you found yourself a nice lady."

"Thank you Susan, it means a lot to me"

"You're welcome. Now what can I get you two lovebirds?"

"Black coffee for me. What will you have Hermione?"

"Coffee with a little milk and one spoon sugar, please" Hermione told Susan.

Susan scribbled in her notebook. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Susan" Draco called after her. "Can you get two slices of that blueberry cheesecake as well? That looked amazing."

"No problem" Susan called over her shoulder.

"I like her" Hermione said after she was Susan disappear behind the counter to prepare their order. "She reminds me of Mrs. Weasley."

"I like her too. She's nice and really caring…. How do you think the Weasleys will react to the news?"

"They will be happy for me.

"Weasley didn't look that happy." Draco commented with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll come around. He always does. Harry will take care of Ron."

"You know Potter isn't that bad. And that's _another _thing that I thought that I would never say… Merlin what is happening to me?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry says the same thing about you. He told me that the two of you do a lot of assignments together?"

"Yea, for some reason, we are always in the same group. I hated it at first but he is a pretty good Auror."

Hermione nodded. "He says the same about you… grudgingly… but he does."

Draco gave a low chuckle. "That is quite surprising"

"Why did you decide to become an Auror?"

"I wanted to do something good….maybe repair some of the damage that had been done…do my part for a better future. You know at first the Ministry wasn't letting me in Auror training because of the Dark Mark but Father pulled some strings"

"Naturally" Hermione replied with a laugh. "What did he do?"

"He gave them a diary of Aunt Bella that he had found in return for me getting in Auror training. He also helped them remove the protection spells that she had placed on it which was some _very_ dark magic. Father did some Dark Magic of his own, with the Ministry's permission, of course. The diary contained counter curses to the spells she had created herself and antidotes to various poisons that the Ministry didn't even know about. To say the least, it was a great help"

Somewhere between their talk their order had arrived. As Hermione helped herself to some cake Draco asked her a question.

"Why did _you _go into Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I wanted to do something for the other magical beings are there. They are treated as they don't matter as if wizards are all there is to this world. Look at how house elves and werewolves are treated!"

"What do you mainly focus on?"

"House-elves and werewolves. I learned long ago that not every house-elf is like Dobby and wants freedom. I have left my dream of freed house-elves at Hogwarts and focus on giving them their rights. I hold campaigns now and then and the Ministry had a team which checks on house-elves and tend to any complains and needs that they might have…I've been meaning to ask you something… do you-?

Draco cut her off before she could complete her sentence. "We have fifteen house-elves. Missy is the head house-elf. She does not have many duties except keeping everything in order and doing odd jobs here and there. One thing that Father learned from the war was to never anger a house-elf so now our elves are well clothed, well-fed; they get time off and are forbidden to punish themselves no matter what. You can interview them if you would like."

Draco had known that this would come and he had been prepared for it. Hermione had been big on elf rights even at Hogwarts. He knew for a fact that she had started some society called S.P.E.W.

Hermione grinned at him. "Thank you for understanding…it's just that…-"

"I understand" Draco said. "So Dobby was sort of your inspiration for house-elves' rights?"

Hermione nodded. "You could say that."

"What was your inspiration for werewolves' rights?

"Lupin. He felt like an outcast. Like a pariah. He tried to be better, he kept himself under control but everyone was still scared of him. No one gave him a chance and to some extent he believed what people told him. You know he was so worried about Teddy being a werewolf that he wanted to leave everything and come with us when we were searching for Horcruxes. He said that he never should have married Tonks. I don't think that all were wolves are bad they just need to be aware that if they take some protective measures they _can _lead a normal life."

"Most were-wolves are like Greyback. They crave human flesh… why else do you think it was so easy for Voldemort to recruit him? He promised him free reign. Whether he was planning to keep his promise or not was another matter" Draco pointed out.

"Yes but only because that's all they were ever told that they could be. They are shunned from society and are exposed to a life of violence."

"It's possible." Draco said with a contemplative expression.

"Listen" he said suddenly. "You're coming to the Manor tonight, aren't you?" At Hermione's nod he continued. "And Potter and Weasley will be there, right?

"Well yea that was the initial plan but if you don't want them to come then I understand."

Draco looked surprised. "What? No! They can come. Of course they can come! They are your friends. I just wanted to tell you that Daphne and Pansy will be there. Maybe even Blaise… that's fine, right?"

"Of course" Hermione replied with a smile and a nod. She could deal with his friends, anyone could see that they meant a lot to Draco and if he was willing to put up with Harry and Ron because of her then she would do the same.

"Ws should go now" Hermione said after a moment of comfortable silence. She fumbled in her pockets for her purse to pay her share but before she could find it she looked up to see Draco returning from the counter after paying the bill.

He approached her with a mischievous smile and put one hand on the table and the other on the wall behind her head so she was trapped between him and the wall with no way out.

She started to protest but before she could do anything he leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear, "Lesson No 1: Future Malfoy ladies do not pay when out with their fiancés." he whispered, the ghost of his breath lingering on her chin even after he pulled away.

He smirked down at her blushing state and pulled her up from the chair. "Come on; let's go."

Draco and Hermione waved to Susan as they made their way out of the café who gave them a knowing smile and a wink.

They went back to the cluster of trees to Dissapparate in a comfortable silence.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Draco said as he took out his wand to Apparate back to the Manor.

"Yea you will. Goodbye" Hermione had already taken out her wand and smiled at him as she prepared to Apparate.

"Bye" Draco replied and she turned on the spot and disappeared.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it. Please leave a review. **_


	5. Granger who?

_**Chapter 5: Granger, who?  
>Word Count: 2,987<strong>_  
><strong>.<strong>

**.  
>AN: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but my exams just finished (Friday) and I think I did pretty well. :D Anyway here's the next chapter and it's a bit of a filler so I'm sorry if you think it's a little boring. The next chapter will be better hopefully :D Oh and I'm without a beta so I apologize for any typos. I will fix them when I reread the chapter. Any takers though?**

_Hermione did not have anything to wear. For the last half an hour she had been searching for something to wear to the dinner tonight but had found nothing. _

_The time she had spent with Draco had passed quickly and she had realized that she liked his company. He was not the boy he had been before. The man she was engaged too was mature. He had come a long way and had realized the mistakes he had made. Hermione knew that the battle had changed the lives of all that were involved in it and he was no exception._

_She wanted to look good but all of her clothes were either casual or work clothes. She needed something semi-formal. She was just thinking about giving up and calling Ginny to help her when she heard a chime from the fireplace indicating that someone had just travelled by Floo to her apartment._

"_Hermione!" she heard Ginny's voice._

_Well talk of the devil. "Coming" she shouted back._

_Hermione closed her wardrobe with a sigh and went to the living room to find Ginny sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine. She stood up when she saw Hermione and threw the magazine back on the coffee table. _

"_What is this I hear about you and Malfoy?" Ginny greeted her._

_Hermione sighed. She had a feeling that this was coming._

"_Sit down, Ginny" she said gesturing to the couch._

"_I'm not here to sit –"_

"_And I'll explain" Hermione continued as if Ginny hadn't spoken._

_Ginny threw her a suspicious look before sitting down and crossing her legs._

_Hermione sat down from across her and told her everything. About Lucius and Narcissa contacting her, about hers and Draco's decision, about Harry and Ron's reaction and finally about the time she had spent with Draco. Hermione left out the part about Draco's breakdown, because she knew that though Draco hadn't said anything, he would want it to be strictly between him and her._

_By the time she had finished, Ginny had a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Hermione nodded. "I, of course put a lot of thought in my decision and I'm sure that this is what I want." Hermione paused. "And you tell me something?" she then said._

_Ginny nodded at her to continue. "Would you have married Harry if he had nothing to give to you but love? If he couldn't have guaranteed a good future for you and James?"_

_Ginny was quite for a few seconds but when she spoke her voice was firm. "As much as I love him: no. I wouldn't have married him."_

_Hermione gave her a smile. "Well there you go." _

"_Listen" Ginny said hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure how to continue. "I'm sorry about how I just barged in. It's just that I care about you… you know that right?" _

_Hermione nodded and gave her an understanding smile. "Of course. Now come on, help me find something to wear."_

_Ginny squealed and bounded off to her room, ahead of Hermione. By the time Hermione reached her room, Ginny was looking through her closet. Hermione crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway, hoping that Ginny would have more luck than her. Occasionally, Ginny would take out a dress, look over it, frown and hang it back again._

_Fifteen minutes later, Ginny finally gave up and turned to face Hermione. "This is hopeless. What time do you have to be there?"_

"_About six. And you are coming with me."_

_Ginny looked at the clock that hung over Hermione's study table. It was one. "Well that gives us nearly enough time to go shopping and then rush back and get ready."_

"_Sure." Hermione replied. "Just let me write a letter to Harry and Ron and tell them to get ready."_

"_Well hurry" Ginny said._

_Hermione drafted two letters to Ron and Harry and rushed back to Ginny in less than 10 minutes. They Apparated to Diagon Alley and Ginny dragged her to Madame Malkins. _

_Hermione tried on several dresses but nothing appealed to her. After that they went to Twillfit and Tattings, Hermione remembered the time before the start of 6__th__ year when she, Harry and Ron had came across Draco and Narcissa and how hostile Narcissa was towards her, even refusing to buy robes from Madame Malkins. She compared that woman to the woman she knew today. Her future mother-in-law who was a lovely and a caring woman, though still as proud as ever._

_Hermione and Ginny made their way towards the rack of clothes where a young shop assistant greeted them. She had a kind face with her hair tied back in a straight ponytail._

"_Hello" she greeted them. "I'm Lily. How may I help you today?"_

"_Hey" Hermione replied. "We are looking for a dress. Something semi-formal."_

"_Sure" Lily replied, leading them to the clothes rack, on the far side of the shop."  
>"This would look good "she said holding up a sleeveless black dress with big white polka dots on the bodice. It had a sweetheart neck and fell to Hermione's knees.<em>

"_Go try it" Ginny squealed, pushing Hermione in the dressing room._

_Hermione put on the dress and it looked like it was made for her. The silk fell around her knees in light waves and the fitting was perfect. Black legging with it and she would be good to go._

_She went out of the changing room and saw that Ginny was browsing through dresses as well. Ginny swiveled around when she heard footsteps behind her. _

"_Gosh Hermione!" she said. "That dress looks absolutely perfect! Malfoy won't know what hit him."_

"_So you think I should buy it?" Hermione asked doing a little spin for Ginny._

"_I thought there was no question about that."_

_Hermione laughed. "Ok then," she said as she stepped back into the changing room._

_Hermione changed back into her previous clothes. What would happen tonight? She was hoping that after everything Ron would behave, that Ron wouldn't freak out. Narcissa had told her that she wanted her friends to be there so they could come to terms with it all. So they could accept the fact that she was going to be a Malfoy and see for themselves that Draco would give her the respect she deserved. It was as much for her sanity as it was for theirs._

_Ginny had chosen a dress as well and was on the counter, paying for it when Hermione stepped out. She took her own dress and paid for it as the shop assistant handed her a bag.  
>"Thank you" she said.<em>

_Hermione and Ginny stepped out in the fresh air. They Apparated back to Hermione's apartment and got to work._

_Pansy Zabini was seldom confused. She liked to stay on the top of things and didn't like it when she had no idea what was going on, especially with the people she was close to. And Draco was the brother she never had. She hadn't liked it when he had refused to tell her about his assignment in sixth year but had understood the circumstances and she didn't like it now that Draco wasn't telling her something._

_She climbed the stairs in long meaningful strides and walked to his room. She raised her hand to knock on his door but then thought better of it and just pushed the door open to find Draco with his head in the cupboard. She watched. amusingly as Draco took out a silver tie and threw it on his bed where a black shirt and pant were already lying. What the hell was going on?_

"_What is so important that you had to call me here so urgently?" she demanded._

_Draco spun around, surprise written all over his face. "Didn't Mommy teach you how to knock?"_

_Pansy glared at him, "Why am I standing here right now when I could be at home with a cup of coffee and a book?"_

"_Because you're my best friend?" he ventured._

"_Aww" Pansy said in a false, sugary voice with a false, sugary smile. The next second the frown was back in her place. "Tell me why you had to call me here so urgently when I can see that there is nothing going on over here that merits THAT type of letter!" Pansy started to advance towards him._

"_Umm because I'm getting married?" he said it as if it was a question._

_Pansy stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry, what?"_

"_I'm getting married" he repeated with much more conviction._

_Pansy's eyes got as wide as saucers, "For real?"_

_Draco nodded._

_Pansy let out a squeal and the next moment Draco felt as if the air was being squeezed out of him. "Oh my God!" she gushed. "Congratulations! This is like… WOW!" Pansy tightened her hold on him witch each word. _

"_Can't breathe" he managed to choke out while lightly patting her on the back."_

"_Oh sorry" she said before stepping back and giving him a wide smile._

_Pansy's smile turned into a frown when she noticed that Draco wasn't all that ecstatic, like he usually was, when he talked about something he was looking forward too. He should have been telling her all the details right about now._

"_Draco?" she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Why don't you look that happy? And who is it that you're marrying?"_

_He shook his head and tried to smile. To someone else it would be convincing enough but Pansy knew him enough to know that his heart really wasn't in it._

"_I'm happy" he said. Pansy gave him a suspicious look. "No" he said, "I really am."_

"_Then what's the problem? " Pansy asked._

"_I just don't know how you'll react when you find out who she is?"_

"_What?" Pansy asked disbelievingly. "If you want to spend her life with her and as long as you're happy then why would I have a problem with it?"_

"_Well… you see… it's a little more complicated than that/" said Draco nervously._

"_Out with it", Pansy demanded. "Who is it that you are dating?"_

"_Granger" was Draco's hurried reply._

_Pansy searched her memory for that name and only came up with one result. But surely it couldn't be her! She and Draco would kill each other on Day One._

"_Granger who?" she finally asked._

"_Hermione Granger" Draco replied. "I'm sure you remember her. Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord. _

_In a matter of few seconds all that Pansy had believed to be impossible had happened. How could Draco date Granger? And why didn't he tell her. She might have her reservations with Granger but as someone who Draco called his best-friend she thought, that she had a right to know._

"_I… I think I need to sit down" she said, staggering towards the couch in Draco's room._

"_Are you alright?" Draco asked, hurrying to bring her a glass of water._

"_You think?" Pansy glared at him while drinking the water at the same time, something only she was able to manage._

_Draco winced and sat down as far from her as possible. _

"_How did all this happen?" Pansy asked a few moments later._

_Draco knew that the initial shock had worn off and now Pansy wanted to know everything. She wanted to know why he hadn't told her that he and Gran- Hermione were 'dating'. _

_Draco started talking and Pansy listened. He told her what had happened that morning. "I'll kill Weasley" Pansy snarled before he told her how Hermione had defended him and how she had snapped him out of whatever had happened to him._

_He could tell that had earned points from Pansy, the way Hermione had handled everything._

"_So you're happy about this?" she asked after had had told her everything._

"_Yes" he said. "I'm happy and I did think about everything, quite a lot"_

"_Well then I'm happy for you" she said getting up and pulling hum in another hug._

He hugged her back, "Thank you Pans"

"_Draco!" his mother called. "Blaise and Daphne are here. Why don't you two come down?" _

"_Coming Mother" he called back._

"_Well this is going to be fun" Pansy said as she raced out of Draco's room._

"_Get back here!" Draco screamed, going after her._

_He rounded the corner as Pansy bounded down the stairs. He saw Daphne and Blaise sitting in the living room along with his parents._

_As Pansy ran down the stairs everyone stared at her. She went and kissed Blaise on the cheek, then turned around, "Guess what?"_

"_What?" Daphne and Blaise chorused._

"_Draco is getting married."_

_Draco felt all eyes on him and saw his parents chucking quietly and walking out of them room. _

"_And guess who it is?" Pansy continued ignoring the fact that Draco was glaring daggers at him._

_Blaise and Daphne turned towards her again. "Who?"_

"_Hermione Granger. I'm sure you two remember her. Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord." Pansy said repeating Draco's words from earlier._

_Daphne's jaw fell to the floor as Blaise gave him a look and then burst out laughing. "That is a good joke Draco" he said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he doubled over._

"_Not a joke, Blaise" Draco said awkwardly as he came down the stairs._

_Blaise stopped laughing and immediately turned serious." You are kidding me?"_

"_No…"_

"_Wow" Blaise said as he leaned back in his seat. Pansy went over to him and lightly patted his knee. "Yea that's what I thought as well." she said._

"_How did you get her to agree to marry you… wait. She did agree to marry you, right?" Blaise asked._

_Draco chuckled. "Yes she did agree." And then Draco told the same story again. Blaise didn't say anything but Draco could tell that he thought that Granger sounded alright._

"_Well I guess Congratulations, mate" _

"_Thank you Blaise" Draco said with a grin._

"_Do you realize" Daphne said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was deadly low/"That if you marry her, you are putting an end to one of the oldest pure-blood families?"_

_Draco sighed. He knew that Daphne was still the most prejudiced of them all and as much as he loved her it was hard sometimes. That was one of the reasons why they had broken up. He had gotten tired of listening to her about how pure-bloods were still better than other people, especially after he had seen so many innocent people die because of the very same misconception._

"_Does it really matter?" he asked. _

"_Yes it matters" Daphne snarled. "It matters because you are putting an end to a legacy."_

"_I couldn't care less. I don't believe in that crap anymore and life would be better if you got over it as well." Draco was starting to get annoyed fast. "Look Daph you are one of my closest friends and you need to accept the fact that I WILL marry Granger. Whether you like it or not. I would love it if you tried to get along with her. Pretend that she's a pureblood if you need to and then go from there."_

_Daphne didn't reply, she pursed her lips in a thin line. _

"_Please?" Draco said._

_She gave a curt nod and it was enough for Draco._

"_Thank you" he said. "And the Potters, Weasley and Granger are coming tonight and you three have to be there."_

"_Why did you invite Potter?" Pansy whined. "Do you realize that I have been trying to avoid him since the war? Not an easy thing, I tell you and now you are putting me and him in the same room."_

_Draco and Blaise laughed and saw that even Daphne gave a small smile. "Yea well that was to be expected after you tried to hand him over to Voldemort" Draco said. "Don't worry Pans, you'll survive. Just don't look at him."_

_Pansy gave a tired smile. "Maybe I'll just apologize and get it over with."_

"_Even better."_

"_Well we better go." Blaise said pulling Pansy up with him. "We have a few errands to run and have to get ready… we will be here by 5:30. That alright?"_

"_Perfect." Draco said getting up and following the Zabinis to the fireplace._

_He returned to see that Daphne didn't seem to have moved at all. She was still sitting on the couch, her face expressionless, her hands folded on her lap. _

_Draco went over to her and took one of her hands in his. "You will come, right?"_

"_I… I don't know."_

"_Please do." Draco said. _

_He saw that she was biting her lip, there was something that's she wasn't telling him. "Daph? What's wrong?"_

_Twin tears slid down Daphne's cheeks and she turned and hugged him fiercly. "I'm sorry…" she said as she cried on his shoulder._

"_Shh… shh it's okay" Draco said patting her on the back. "Just tell me what happened."_

_Daphne pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that there might still be a chance… for well us… but now you're marrying her."_

_Draco didn't understand what was happening. Daphne had just told him that she was still holding onto him and it unsettled him. Since their breakup, he had realized that he liked being friends with Daphne better. They just weren't compatible with each other to work as a successful couple._

"_Oh Daph" he said pulling her close to him again. "I will always love you as a friend… you know that right?"_

"_Yea… but…"_

"_We didn't work Daph. You know we didn't."_

_She didn't say anything, just hugged him even more tightly._

"_You will find him. I promise you and when you do you'll know that we aren't meant to be together."_

"_I guess…" Daphne said wiping away her tears. "Hey we are still best friends right?"_

"_Always" Draco replied._

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	6. Get Down on Your Knees!

_**Chapter 6: Get down on your knees.**_

_**Word Count: 4,923**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
>AN: I don't really know how to feel about this chapter, I tried to edit it but I just couldn't find the right tone and in the end I just uploaded it. I am sorry if you are disappointed in it. I'm not sure about some of the scenes in this chapter; actually I'm not sure if you guys will like it. Anyhow I'm still going to post it, because I write for myself… but sharing it with you people really motivate me… Ugggh! I don't know. Just review please :D  
>My cousins are here so that is why this chapter was late, anyway I'll try to post the next chapter soon.<strong>_

Hermione was impatiently waiting for Ron and Harry to come. It was already five forty-five and she didn't want to be late.

She was pacing restlessly in front of the fireplace with Ginny sitting on the couch, her legs crossed.

"Hermione" Ginny finally said. "Stop. You're burning a hole in the floor and the speed with which you are walking I won't be surprised if you fall down considering the type of heels you insisted on wearing."

Hermione glared at her but sat down beside Ginny. "I have enough practice not to fall down." Her eyes flitted to the clock to see that it was already five-fifty. "Why aren't they here yet?" she whined starting to get up from the couch again. "What if they didn't get my letter and had no idea that they were invited as well?"

Ginny pulled her back on the couch before she could get up again and continue her annoying pacing. "Relax" Ginny said grabbing hold of Hermione's shoulders. "They got the letter. I Flooed Harry and explained everything to him, remember?"

"Yeah" Hermione replied, bringing a finger up to her lips.

Ginny swatted it away, "Not today. I just did your nails"

Hermione was going to protest when there was a chime from the fireplace and Harry stepped out of it. He brushed soot off his robes. "Sorry" he said. "We got confused about the timings."

"Well thank God you two are here" she said getting up from the couch and Summoning her clutch.

Ron appeared in the fireplace then, still fumbling with his cufflinks. He stood up straight and gave Hermione a slightly embarrassed look. "Listen Hermione" he said coming up to her. "I'm sorry. I realize now that I was way out of line."

"Tell that to Draco."

Hermione pushed past Ron, she would forgive him when Draco had because it wasn't she who he had aimed at it was him.

She took a pinch of Floo powder from the jar over the mantle and turned towards her friends who were watching her. "How do I look?"

Ginny had applied black eye-shadow on her eyes to give it the smoke eye. She had applied light pink lipstick and had curled her hair and let them down.

"Perfect" Harry said and the others voiced their assents.

Hermione gave them a nervous smile and turned back towards the fireplace. She threw the powder in the fireplace and as the fire turned green she stepped in it, "Malfoy Manor" she shouted.

She closed her eyes as she spiraled through time and space not knowing what she was in for.

Draco stood nervously beside his parents. He had convinced Daphne to come, he had told her that it was her choice, that he wanted her to come but he would respect her decision if she decided not to come.

She had told him that as much as it hurt her she knew that they weren't meant for each other and if it meant that much to him she would come because his happiness meant a lot to her.

Draco hoped that this dinner would go off without a hitch. He hoped that Daphne would accept Hermione because she was a big part of his life. He knew that Pansy would make an attempt and that he didn't have to worry about Blaise.

The fireplace chimed to indicate someone's imminent arrival and the next moment Granger stepped out of the fireplace. She looked beautiful, her dress suited her perfectly and as his parents stepped forward to greet her he couldn't help but admire her immaculate manners. Even in the midst of people who had at one time hated her for her heritage only she looked at ease. And if she wasn't then dang she hid it well.

Ginny Potter had followed her and his Father was greeting her while Granger continued down the line. His mother greeted her with a hug and he would always remember the look of surprise on Ginny's face. It was clear to him that until then Red had not truly accepted the fact that the Malfoys would treat her like their own daughter until then.

She soon reached him and he extended his hand to take her own as his upbringing dictated.

"Well look at you" he said, gesturing to her with his other hand. "Don't you clean up well?" Draco teased lightly.

Hermione grinned at him, "Yea well you don't look that bad yourself."

"Granger" he said seriously. "I'm a Malfoy. I always look good."

"Right..." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Sometime in between their harmless bantering the other guests had arrived and he noticed that Ginny was talking with Pansy. There was no knowing what Pansy was saying but by the looks of it they had called a truce.

Ginny walked up to him and he let go of Hermione's hand. He stepped forward and extended his own hand, when Ginny put her hand in his he lifted it to his lips and dropped a feather-light kiss on her knuckles. "Don't expect me to be impressed by that Malfoy" she said.

"I don't need to expect you. I know that you are already half in love with me." he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish"

"Actually I don't. I pity Potter."

Ginny tried to glare at him but he knew that she was enjoying herself. Finally she just gave up and turned to Hermione who had been looking at them in amusement. "Right now, I pity you, because you are going to have to live with _that_."

Hermione just laughed, "I'll manage" she said with a wink.

"Hey Potter" Pansy said from beside him and he could feel the nervousness radiating off her, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said that day. I was just too-"Pansy stopped talking, searching for the right word.

"Scared?" Harry suggested.

She nodded, "Well yeah and-"

"It's okay. We all were. Don't worry about it." Harry cut her off again.

"Well I just wanted to know that I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. I mean who would want to hand me over?"

Ginny glowered at her husband, "Have you been spending time with Malfoy lately?"

"Uhh..."

Draco laughed at the hesitancy in Harry's voice; the man was scared shitless of his wife.

Ginny turned her glare on him, "Stop corrupting my husband! "She exclaimed.

"Corrupt?" he said feigning innocence. "Me? Never."

"It was a joke Gin" Harry protested weakly.

"It better be"

Draco laughed along with the others when he saw Daphne laughing over something Weasley had said to her. Daphne actually looked happy and sincere as she laughed. He caught her eyes and gave her a wink and motioned almost imperceptibly towards Ron with his chin. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

Weasley caught Draco looking at them and for some reason turned bright red and averted his gaze. He whispered something to Daphne and they started walking towards him.

"Hey Malfoy" he said reaching them. "Can I err... talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" Draco replied excusing himself from the other guests: Ginny and Pansy who were involved in a hot discussion about how they had the world's most stubborn men as their husband, Blaise and Granger who were talking about some book and Daphne who had just taken his place in the discussion with Potter about which broom was the best.

He followed Weasley to the corner of the room and waited for him to speak.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry. I was way out of line earlier and I had no right to judge you, considering the position you were in. Hermione is right; I would've probably done the same thing and all." He said all this in a rush and Draco had trouble keeping up. "Anyway point is I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts, "its fine Weasley. I understand. You had every right to say those things. After what happened to your brother-"

"No. That wasn't your fault either. You didn't even call Greyback, Bill never blamed you for it and well I'm no one to say that it was your fault."

"Well then I guess we're okay." Draco said extending his hand.

Ron looked at it surprised, then took it and gave him a firm handshake.

"Well come on now." Draco's mother said.

Lucius who was talking with Potter headed for his wife when Ginny spoke to him, "Why don't you let your hair down?"

The question was sudden and unexpected; Draco would never forget the look of disbelief on his father's face. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Your hair. They look much better when you are wearing them down."

Lucius didn't reply and still looked as confused as ever.

"Like they were in the Department of Mystery, you know." Ginny spoke when she realized that Lucius still hadn't caught her meaning.

At this Lucius's face lit up with understanding. "Oh" he said. He let his hair out of the ponytail and waved his wand to straighten and comb them. "Like this?" he asked.

"Comb them to the side and part them in the middle" Ginny said gesturing with her own hand. Lucius did as she said and looked at her for approval. "Perfect" she said.

"See" she said turning towards Harry who was watching her open-mouthed. "Doesn't he look better?"

Harry shook his head quickly as if to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, "What I don't understand is that day we were in mortal danger and u were looking at his hair? Seriously?"

"Well yeah." Ginny said playfully. "I mean you were chatting with them and it's not like anyone except you was paying attention."

"She's right mate" Ron said jokingly. "I was thinking about what to do next to Umbridge."

Draco was having trouble keeping his laughter in control and he looked around to see that everyone was having the same reaction. By the looks of it Harry still hadn't realized that they were joking.

"Are you guys for real?" he said, bewildered.

"Don't worry Harry." Granger said patting his arm, "I was thinking of how to escape."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Ginny looked at his husband's surprised and confused face and burst out laughing. Others became unhinged and joined her. Harry soon realized what had happened and started laughing as well.

"No seriously dear" Ginny said regaining some modicum of control. "I only noticed his hair in a… you can say fleeting glance. After that I was all ears and everything for escaping."

"Really?" Harry said with a grin. "What else did you notice in a… fleeting glance?"

"That Bellatrix had wicked robes" Ginny replied seriously. "And wicked hair. The only other person who has that type of hair and looks good in them is Andromeda but she doesn't have that mad streak in her so the look is sort of incomplete but with Bellatrix they were… well wicked."

Everyone burst out laughing until Narcissa shushed them all, "Let's go and eat now."

Lucius offered his arm to Ginny who was standing nearest to him and with an incredulous look at his wife Harry made his way towards Narcissa, "You are my favorite Malfoy" he said while copying Lucius's action.

Lucius started to walk towards the dining room and Harry followed with Narcissa on his arm.

Ron and Daphne looked at each other awkwardly. Then Ron just gave a nonchalant crush and offered his arm to Daphne who took it with a wide smile.

Draco saw that Hermione had not missed the exchange.

He turned to her and gave her a little bow before offering his arm, "My lady"

She laughed and took it, "Thank you"

They started walking after Ron and Daphne who were talking enthusiastically. Draco had never expected that there would be a spark between Daphne and Ron.

Daphne preferred pure-bloods with the same upbringing as her. Someone who was ready to spend heaps of money on her and someone who knew of the traditions and customs of the pure-blood society. Or at least that was the type of men he had thought she preferred. Now he was not so sure.

Draco knew that though Weasley was a pureblood, the way he was raised and the way Daphne was raised couldn't be more different. Her parents had never taken the Dark Mark but they openly supported the Dark Lord and his ideas.

They were no longer poor but they were not as rich as the Malfoys or for that matter the Greengrasses were.

Maybe it would even do Daphne some good, spending time with Weasley, maybe it would allow her to get over her prejudice.

"They seem really into each other" Hermione observed from his side.

He nodded, "They do. It will be… good for her" he said voicing his earlier thoughts.

"Good?" Hermione asked.

"She… she still holds on to the old ideas to some degree. Spending time with Weasley, even getting involved with him in _that _way would help her get over her prejudice."

"She doesn't really like me does she?"

"She doesn't know how to like you. She doesn't allow herself to get to know you. I don't really know. But like I said he would be good for her."

He glanced at her and saw that she nodded her head, "I understand… I guess. Ginny and Lucius seem to hit it off."

"Yea" he said laughing. "And Potter and Mother and you and Blaise."

She laughed, "I say me and you are not that bad either."

"I hear you" he said with a wink.

She laughed and hit his arm lightly, "If I hadn't known better I would say that you're trying to flirt with me."

"Well then maybe you don't know better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you _are _trying to flirt with me."

He just grinned at her.

"You know what happens to men you try to flirt with me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No what?"

"They get punched… in the nose… sounds familiar, Malfoy?"

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "I was NOT flirting with you then. I would never even think of doing that and besides I'm your fiancée… surely you wouldn't punch me?"

She grinned and shook her head, "You never know" she said as Lucius pushed open the doors if the dining room.

They stepped into a huge, beautifully decorated room. The ceiling was circular with a sea scene made on it. There was a huge chandelier that hung from the middle of ceiling. The walls were very high and beautiful paintings and wall-hangings were hung on them. The room was dominated by a long table. There was a beautiful floral design carved in the chairs.

Lucius walked towards the table and pulled out a chair for Ginny who sat down. Harry stepped forward and pulled the one next to it for Narcissa who sat down gracefully. Harry took his seat beside Ginny and Pansy and Blaise, Daphne and Ron and Draco and Hermione all sat down as they entered.

Lucius took his seat at the head of the table and immediately the first course appeared on the table, much like the meals at Hogwarts.

Low chatter filled the table as everyone ate. Draco saw that Daphne and Ron were so immersed in each other that they didn't even look at anyone else. Ginny and Pansy were also deep in conversation and Lucius and Narcissa were talking in low voices.

Draco liked the atmosphere; it was almost like it was a normal gathering of family and friends. It was almost like the war had never happened, like there were never two sides dividing them, like his fiancée was never tortured in this very house, he looked at his side and saw that Hermione was talking with Blaise about something, gesturing wildly. He loved her enthusiasm, the energy she tackled each task with. How she never gave up on what she believed in. He had known enough about her from Harry to make his decision and one breakfast with her told him that it was the right one. He smiled a secret smile and turned to his left, where Potter sat, to talk to him about an upcoming raid.

"Ginny" Narcissa said. "Draco tells me that you have a son. How old is he?"

Ginny looked up from her conversation with Pansy, "He's two year old Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please call me Narcissa-"

"What did you name him?" Lucius asked.

Draco inwardly groaned his father knew all too well what Potter's son was named; he had burst into uncontrollable laughter when Draco had first told him.

"They named him after dead people?" he had asked wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Lucius" his mother had chided gently. "I think it is beautiful that they named their son after two people who meant so much to Potter."

"James Sirius Potter" Harry answered.

"Ahh" his father said. "What a perfect way to remember your father and godfather."

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. At least his father wasn't going to criticize the name in front of the Potters.

"So did you decide the name beforehand or did you name him at the spur of the moment?" his mother questioned.

"No, we had decided the name beforehand" Ginny answered. "We had also decided the name of the baby if it was a girl."

"And may I enquire to what it was?" Lucius said.

"Lily Luna Potter"

Lucius's face flickered with surprise before he controlled his emotions once more. "That is beautiful. After your mother and err… a friend"

Narcissa sensed that Lucius was going to make some smart remark and decided to steer the conversation towards another topic, "Hermione" she said. "Have you decided on your bride's maids yet?"

Hermione looked up to see every eye focused on her, "I haven't really thought about it. Ginny?" she said looking towards her childhood friend.

"What? Of course~" Ginny exclaimed.

"So Ginny and… I don't know… Pansy? Daphne?"

Hermione looked towards the two women. One who was surprised and eager and the other who was surprised but hesitant.

"Sure" Pansy said. "Count me in."

"Me too" Daphne said after a moment. Hermione smiled at her and she smiled back. "I would love that"

"Perfect" Narcissa said clapping her hands lightly. "Draco?" she said turning towards her son.

Draco looked up in confusion, as if he wasn't sure what his mother was asking. "What?"

Narcissa sighed, "Your best man and your grooms men?"

"Blaise and-"Draco paused. "Damn I don't know any other guy, I'm pathetic." He pouted as he looked sadly at his mother. She only rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear but now is not the time for theatrics."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again, "Potter? Weasley?"

"You want us to be in your wedding?" Weasley said, voicing their thoughts.

"I want you to be in your best friend's wedding… who happens to be marrying me… so yeah would you be in my wedding?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure" Potter said.

"Why not?" was Ron's reply which was accompanied by a casual shrug.

"Great" his mother said. "Now I want the two of you to give me your guest list by the day after tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Hermione and Draco felt both of them nodding at her words; it seemed that Narcissa was ready to take charge.

"Now dear" she said turning to Hermione. "What about your parents? Surely they would like to meet Draco?"

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes at the mention of her parents, she knew that it would come up at one time or another but it still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked from beside her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

She closed her eyes and nodded, squeezing back. She held her tears at bay, opened her eyes and told them about how she had altered her parent's memories, how she had thought she was keeping them safe, how she had combed the whole of Australia after the war, and how she had never found them.

Hermione still had nightmares about her parents, nightmares in which they were being tortured… tortured by Bellatrix and she could do nothing. It was all happening in front of her. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled in those dreams and she just stood there, unable to watch and unable to run, her parents had looked at her as they writhed on the ground in agony… they looked at her with desperation, with a silent plea, they asked her to save them, to do something, but she just stood there, motionless, expressionless… lifeless.

A tear made its way down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away, "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought I was protecting them and-"

Draco squeezed her hand. "It's okay" he said trying to comfort her.

"You did. You did protect them." Lucius said handing her a tissue.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her heartbeat getting quicker.

"Voldemort told Bellatrix and Yaxley to find your parents. To kill them. He figured that would render you weak which would in turn render Potter weak." Hermione felt her heartbeat in her chest. What if...?

"Don't worry" Lucius said noticing the panicked expression, "They weren't able to find your parents."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm sure" he replied. "Now I'm assuming that you have blood and hair samples for DNA of both of your parents?"

"Of course" Hermione replied nodding her head.

"Good. I'm going to be needing those."

"What… What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm going to try and locate your parents. I won't make any promises but I'll try my best."

"Thank you" Hermione said managing a watery smile.

"It's the least I can do"

Draco had put an arm around her without meaning to, in the hope of comforting her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, "I'm okay"

"He's probably gonna find them you know." He said. "And then your parents are going to want to kill me."

She cracked a small smile, "Why in the world would they want to kill you?"

"Because I was the boy who taunted you throughout school and when you tell them that you are marrying me they will think that you are crazy"

Hermione laughed, "They will." She agreed.

"Hermione, have you decided on the color scheme?" his mother asked her breaking them out of their blissful privacy.

Draco let his arm fall from around her shoulders to around her chair.

"I have no idea Narcissa. What do you suggest?"

"Darling" his mother said smiling softly. "It's YOUR wedding. Think over it, okay? Discuss it with Draco. It should be perfect and we have only two months to plan it"

"Relax Cissa" Lucius said. "You are a pro at organizing events."

Narcissa smiled at her husband and then motioned to Draco. Draco looked at her in confusion. "What?" he said. Narcissa glared at him and it must have the desired effect because his face lit up with understanding and he turned to face Hermione in her seat. He pulled out a green velvet box from his pocket and opened it to show a beautiful ring.

"You hand?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Get down on your knees."

Draco's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry, what?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Get down on your knees and then give me that ring."

"Seriously?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes"

"No"

"Draco" his father exclaimed. "She is right. You should get down and propose in a proper way"

"Yes Draco!" his mother said. "Do you not have a single romantic bone in your body?"

"Hey" he protested. "I'm romantic"

"It doesn't look like that" his father pointed out.

"You didn't propose to Mother that way."

"Actually I did"

"That is not true! Your engagement was public. You gave her the ring in a party and you did not get down on your knees! I saw the pictures."

His mother rolled her eyes, "Darling that was the official engagement. Lucius proposed to me before that IN THE PROPER WAY!"

The others snickered as Draco's face went red. He looked at Hermione and she raised an eyebrow, grinning at the look on Draco's face, "Well?"

"No"

Hermione glared at him but he just smirked. "The only time I will get down on my knees will be when I tie our daughter's shoelaces"

He didn't know why he said that, he had never thought about having a daughter, the words had just came pouring out of his mouth and it felt right. He didn't even know where the nerve to say that had come from.

He heard simultaneous Awws from Pansy, Ginny and Daphne. His parents were trying hard to control their laughter whereas Blaise, Harry and Ron weren't even trying to and were laughing openly. Hermione was blushing bright red as she fumbled for something to say.

She put her hand over her mouth and grinned. Draco could tell that she was grinning widely by the corners of her mouth and her eyes. Finally she put her hand down and took on the serious face again.

"As emotional as that was, I assure you that if you don't get down on your knees now, there won't be any daughter"

"Fine" he muttered, getting off the chair and getting down on his knees.

Hermione folded her hands in her lap and grinned down at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

He opened out the box, "Will you marry me?"

"No"

He opened his eyes wide and looked at her, confused. The others snickered.

"Come on Malfoy" Harry cried. "I managed a better proposal than that"

"Okay" he said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them again, "Hermione Jean Granger, I know that we didn't get on to the best of starts. I know we hated each other and I know that I hurt you, by my words and my actions. But I promise you that I will always be there for you when you need me, I will always be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, or when you need someone to listen to one of your rants about house-elves. I promise to never hurt you if I can help you, I promise to always care for you and so will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes" she said with a wide smile and held out her hand. Draco held it delicately and slipped the ring on her finger. She held it up to her face and looked at it, then grinned. Draco had gotten up by then; she leaned over and dropped a feather-light kiss on his cheek. "That was perfect. Thank you"

"Anything for you Granger" he said with a wink and realized that to some degree he meant it. He did care for her. More than her cared to admit.

Pansy, Ginny and Daphne squealed and leaned over their seats to get a good look at the ring. Hermione couldn't stop grinning and Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling every time he looked at her. She was beautiful, fierce, loyal, and graceful, she could be relentless when she wanted to, and she was in short the perfect Malfoy. What else could he wish for? Everything that he was looking for had come to him when he wasn't even searching.

"Not a romantic bone in my body?" he said to his parents who were both trying hard not to smile.

"You are my son" his father said. "Of course you are romantic"

"You're never going to give me credit for anything are you?" Draco asked grinning.

"I figured that since I'm talking the entire fault for your downfalls I may as well take credit for your better traits" was Lucius's smart reply.

"Hush Lucius" his mother said. "Darling I think that was perfect" she said to him.

He smiled. Partly at seeing how his mother still had as much control over his father as the day they had met and partly at what his mother had said. "Thanks Mum"

Narcissa just smiled at him, "Well I guess we should proceed towards the sitting room"

Lucius got up and immediately the dining table was cleared, they proceeded to the beautifully decorated room in the same manner as they had came.

"Hey" Hermione whispered to him as they walked through the halls once more.

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you mean it? What you said? About our daughter?"

He looked in her eyes, "Yes"

Hermione grinned and Draco did too, "What happened to you Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "I don't know"

They reached the sitting room and Draco sat down next to her on the couch. Narcissa sat across from her and the others scattered around the room. They drank and made idle chit chat until it was time to leave. Narcissa and Ginny made a plan about how to handle the media with the news and how to break it. as they got up to leave Draco pulled her aside.

"I'll drop by your office sometime tomorrow and we'll go somewhere. Okay?" he asked.

"Sure" she said without hesitation. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and said her good-byes to everyone else. As Hermione Flooed home she couldn't help but feel that everything was right in the world.

_****_

_**A/N: Review **_


End file.
